Crazy For This Girl
by fila-chik
Summary: R/T SongFic. Don't discard it coz it's a songfic!! I guarantee it's worth a read!! R&R please! :)


Title: CrAzY FoR ThIs GiRl  
  
Author: fila_chik  
  
Email Address: fila_chik5@hotmail.com  
  
Pairing: R/T  
  
Rating: PG, just to be on the safe side  
  
Small note: Hope you enjoy it!! Read and Review Please!!  
  
Disclaimer: Though I wish I did, I own neither the song or the characters…  
  
  
  
I rolled over frustrated, groaning when I saw those red digits on my alarm clock flick to 2:53. I needed sleep…badly, but no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't.  
  
*Big test tomorrow, not a good time to start losing sleep over a girl DuGray* But it wasn't the first time and this wasn't any girl.  
  
I switched on my light and turned on my radio. May as well use my time and get some study done.  
  
'Environmental changes at a global level,' I tried concentrating but my eyes burned with sleep.  
  
She rolls the window down,  
  
And she, talks over the sound,  
  
Of the cars that pass us by,  
  
And I don't know why but she's changed my life.  
  
"Rory are you crazy?! Do you know how cold it is?" I exclaimed when her window began to creep down.  
  
"Ah come on Tristan, you're not scared of a insy winsy bit of cold are ya?" she teased giggling, "I mean c'mon smell the snow! It's so beautiful!"  
  
"I think you have brain freeze," I retorted, turning up the heater. I glanced sideways at her and a shiver, which definitely was not from the cold rang through me. There she was facing the window, her crystal blue eyes twinkling with happiness, her mouth curved into a smile and her cheeks flushed with excitement. Such perfection, so close.  
  
"You're crazy," I repeated softly.  
  
Would you look at her, she looks at me  
  
She's got me thinking about her constantly  
  
But she don't know how I feel  
  
She carries on without a doubt  
  
I wonder if she's figured out  
  
I'm crazy for this girl, yea I'm crazy for this girl…  
  
I heard voices coming from inside the Gilmore house.  
  
"So you're cheating on Dean?"  
  
"No, I'm not cheating on Dean, mum. Tristan's, Tristan. We're friends. Probably my best friend at Chilton considering my lack of friends there." I heard Rory say. That's all I'd ever be to her, just Tristan.  
  
Laughter rang through the door, "Evil Tristan, Rory? What happened to him? My my how things change. From sworn enemies to best friends, wonder what's next…?"  
  
"MUM! Shouldn't you be getting ready or anything besides annoying me?"  
  
"I'm hurt. But nope! That's not gonna get rid of me. I wanna meet this boy who has managed to win your love! Besides Luke can wait."  
  
"Argh…" I decided to intervene and knocked. Startled, I stepped back as the door flew open in my face.  
  
"Mary, keen to see me eh?"  
  
"Ah yes, and Bible boy returns. Mum, Tristan, Tristan, Mum." Rory's mum curtsied as she introduced herself.  
  
"King Tristan, we finally meet. Loralai Gilmore, not Ms Gilmore, Ma'am or anything else just Loralai."  
  
"Gotcha." I said taking a mental note to remember. Somehow Loralai did not seem like someone I should get after me, she was afterall Rory's best friend and talking about her always cheered Rory up, "You ready Gilmore?"  
  
"Yup…Ooh! Wait! I need to grab my bag…Mum be good." Rory warned as she ran down the hall.  
  
"So Tristan," Loralai started as I waited nervously in their lounge. "I'll get straight to it, you hurt Rory, I'll kill you. Simple eh? It's obvious you feel something for her, I don't blame you but she's my baby and deserves only the best. So I'm telling you if you're gonna be anything less, leave right now."  
  
I was stunned at how direct she was being.  
  
"You have my word Loralai, I'll never hurt her." And I realised that night that I would never hurt her. I loved her.  
  
She was the one to hold me  
  
The night, the sky fell down  
  
And what was I thinking when  
  
The world didn't end  
  
Why didn't I know, well I know now.  
  
"Tristan what are you doing here?" Rory asked surprised to see me walking into William's Hardware.  
  
"Bad day," I replied gruffly going over to Luke for coffee. Along the way of our friendship, I was adopting Rory's reasoning of 'coffee solves everything'.  
  
"What's wrong?" Rory asked softly touching my hand.  
  
I snatched my arm away, the spot where her hand had been still burning from her touch.  
  
"Nothing. Look I just needed to get out of the house. Go back to your date!" I said snidely glaring at Dean. I mediately I regretted my tone when I saw tears of hurt spring into Rory's eyes. Grabbing my coffee off the counter I strode quickly out of Luke's, nearly bowling Loralai over.  
  
"Whoa cowboy! Slow down…"she called after me, confused at my quick departure.  
  
Once inside the car I lay my head into my hands and just cried. I cried tears of anger and frustration. I didn't even know what was I doing here, Stars Hollow. *You moron DuGray, you know exactly why you're here* I'd thought that Rory would be there for me when all else had let me down, but who was I kidding Rory had Dean.  
  
Everyone thought I was top shit. I thought I was it. But I soon saw that looks and money couldn't buy happiness or true friendship, Rory had shown me that, and today mum had finally seen that. Dad was gone. Ran off with some chick, probably 20 years younger than him. Sure I knew his marriage with mum wasn't perfect but just having that stability of 2 parents made me feel secure. Now it seemed everything was just havoc. Nothing made me feel safe or happy…no one but … Rory, I did a double take as the passenger seat was filled.  
  
"Hey, real bad day eh?" she asked smiling wryly. Reaching over, she took me in her arms and I felt a sudden weight lifted. Returning a teary smile I grabbed onto her tighter, "Yea, you could say that."  
  
Right now, face to face  
  
All my fears pushed aside  
  
Right now, ready to spend the rest of my life with you.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Rory laughed as she drove to school. She'd thought the world had ended when Dean had dumped her, but suddenly all seemed clear to her. She knew what she had to do. Walking briskly she entered the halls of Chilton, ignoring the hustle of the morning rush. Nothing was gonna to get into her way, her aim was clear and she saw him clad in his trademark smirk chatting to a group of friends. Leaning casually against her locker, he smiled when he saw her approach, "Mornin Mary."  
  
Seeing her his followers quickly diminished. Confidently she walked over to him and grabbed his face pulling him down towards her, crushing his lips against hers hungrily. Pulling apart slowly, their eyes met…  
  
"So…uhh…you ready for that Bio test?" Rory asked nervously awaiting his reaction. Tristan laughed and leaned in for more, "It's been too long Gilmore, way too long." 


End file.
